Moon Pool Mermaids Episode List
A list of episodes in Moon Pool Mermaids. Season 1 Episode 1: Transformation Upload Date: July 6, 2017 3 friends, Cassidy, Ava and Summer, are having fun at the dock when it begins to rain, leaving Summer and Ava to themselves. They discover The Moon Pool where their lives change forever... Episode 2: A Fishy Secret Upload Date: July 23, 2017 Ava finds out that Summer is also a mermaid, and they make a pact not to tell anyone about this. While doing research they both find out that besides them having tails, they also have powers... Episode 3: Under the Full Moon's Spell Upload Date: August 2, 2017 Ava and Summer have a sleepover at Summer's beach house, not realizing that there's supposed to be a full moon tonight until it's too late... Episode 4: SURPRISE! Upload Date: August 9, 2017 Today, Cassidy hosts a birthday party at her beach house....at the end of the party she recieves a surprise from Ava... Episode 5: THE TRUTH Upload Date: August 21, 2017 The morning right after the party, Ava wakes up, tied up by Cassidy, who demands to know her secret. Episode 6: TRIPLE TROUBLE Upload Date: August 28, 2017 When Summer and Ava go to the pool for the annual "Moon showing," where they discover Cassidy... Episode 7: The Journal Upload Date: September 6, 2017 When the girls are helping Cassidy with her new transformation, they uncover a journal with its own secrets... Episode 8: A NEW FRIEND??? Upload Date: September 16, 2017 When Cassidy invites the girls to the pool to show them her hiding place for the journal, they find that's its missing. They notice a girl leaving the dock with it... Episode 9: The Red Moon Upload Date: September 30, 2017 While at a sleepover, the girls experience The Red Moon - It effects all magical beings and makes them feel ill, and they lose their control over their powers and transformations. Bridget arrives to help them... Episode 10: Returning to the Sea Upload Date: October 14, 2017 Bridget finally decides she wants to live with her mom, Destiny, and Cassidy and Ava work up the courage to tell Summer... Episode 11: Saying Goodbye Upload Date: October 22, 2017 It's Summer's last day with Cassidy and Ava. Cassidy is going to explore the oceans and make people more aware of the pollution going on. Ava is going with her mom to California to live there because she has gotten a big job offer there. Season 2 Episode 1: The Lonely Fish in the Sea Upload Date: August 25, 2018 Summer is back one last time before she's off to college. She tries to call both Ava and Cassidy but get no response...now she thinks she has the summer to herself, but a brand new adventure starts under the water that totally unexpected. Episode 2: A Common Background Upload Date: September 1, 2018 Summer is welcomed into the grotto after Siren's necklace transports them there, and she soon learns she and her friends aren't the only ones with a fishy secret... Episode 3: Spilling Secrets Upload Date: September Summer learns that Siren has a adopted sister named Olivia, now she's back in town from summer camp and she's about to change their whole secret world... Episode 4: Scale Sisters Upload Date: September 15, 2018 While Siren is sleeping, Olivia steals her necklace to become a mermaid and when Siren awakes, no longer will Olivia be the same.... Episode 5: Changing Currents Upload Date: September 22, 2018 Summer and Siren find Olivia with a tail in the water. In the meantime Summer hears a faint song that draws her away from the group to the Sea witches' lair. After this, Siren quickly rushes to teach Olivia how to use her powers in order to defeat the Sea Witch, but Olivia's next move would change into something Siren would never think of... Episode 6: Betrayal Upload Date: September 29, 2018 Olivia decides to side with the Sea Witch after overhearing Siren's conversion on the phone. Siren wakes up in a panic, finding a note and thinking the Sea Witch has Summer and Olivia. The only option she has left is to save them and destroy the Sea Witch, but things aren't gonna go right... Episode 7: The Siren Chamber Upload Date: October 6, 2018 Summer now has to rescue Siren from a cage that's guarded by a Siren. After rescuing her, another problem arises... Episode 8: High Tide Upload Date: October 13, 2018 Olivia puts her plan into action to get revenge on the girls... Episode 9: Troubled Waters Upload Date: October 20, 2018 The girls finally meet Officer Smith...but not in a good way. Category:Moon Pool Mermaids Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes